Untuk yang Tersayang
by Orange-Maple
Summary: Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan. Memang, terdengar muluk-muluk atau 'basi'. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terkandung di sini. Kontradiksi mengenai makna 'cinta'. Gakuto, Oshitari, Hiyoshi, Atobe. Baca dan kamu akan mengerti.
1. Chapter 1

Untuk yang Tersayang

Untuk yang Tersayang

-- Chapter 1 – Gakuto Mukahi --

By : Orange-Maple

Fiction Rated: K+ - Indonesian- Drama/Angst

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa, Prince of Tennis karya Takeshi Konomi. Kalau saya yang buat, mungkin judulnya Prince of BL.

Puisi yang jadi inspirasi prompt, saya petik dari Shaman King karya Hiroyuki Takei. Osorezan Revoir. "Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan."

Pairing: (Chapter 1) OshiGaku

Warning: Angst. Hati-hati dengan angst. Kalimat yang_ dicetak miring _ Gakuto POV. **/Gakuto memandang ke kejauhan/ **artinya**--Gakuto larut dalam kebisuan. **Saya menggunakan frase ini sebagai pemanis saja.

Summary: Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan. Kontradiksi antara pikiran Gakuto pada Oshitari: "Yuushi! Kumohon… jangan pernah meninggalkanku!". Dan pikiran Oshitari tentang Atobe: "Pergilah. Kemanapun kau suka, sejauh apapun. Jiwaku…menyertaimu." Pandangan yang berbeda mengenai 'Cinta'. Gakuto, Oshitari, Hiyoshi, Atobe. "Shishido-kun…Ootori-kun…aku ingin pulang.".

A/n: Angsteh. Angsteh. Hohoho. "Toy Box" saya bagi jadi prologue, monologue, dialogue, epilogue. Yup! Tepat. Keseluruhan cerita ini ada empat chapter XD. Mohon terus dibaca yaa Disini penggalan 'Toy Box' mungkin sedikit membingungkan. Tapi di chapter berikutnya, kalian pasti sudah mengerti XD -senyum-senyum rahasia-

Dedicated to: **Yuri-chan** XD mau HiyoGaku kan? **Isumi-kivic** –san yang menyukai keindahan :D, **Epitsu-onna** –san yang doyan angsteh XP, **Itifal** –san yang suka crack (euuh, gada crack-nya juga sih. Gomeennn!!), **Noiha** -san yang suka digimon (GADA digimon-digimon nya juga!! -jitak-)

Dan semua yang bacaaa!! Terutama yang kasi review! Biasanya juga HANYA 4 orang yang tadi saya absen TT TT. Yah, pokonya, met bacaaa!!

--

**xox Osorezan Revoir xox**

Dia dibuang di jalanan

Dalam kesendiriannya ia menjadi tidak berhati

Dan kehilangan semangat hidup

Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan….

Osorezan revoir…

Meskipun sudah bersikap baik, akhirnya ia tergelincir

Dan menginginkan ketenaran tanpa perasaan

Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan….

Osorezan revoir…

Dan puisi tanpa cinta kasih inipun berakhir.

Negeri yang berkilau di atas kepalaku

Adalah tempat dimana _Jizo _berada

Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan….

Osorezan revoir…

Jizo : Dewa penjaga/pelindung anak di Jepang.

**lxlxl Toy Box - **_**prologue**_**- lxlxl**

Bangunan abad pertengahan.

Tembok yang dingin. Tinggi menjulang. Ruangan yang sangat luas. Beraneka pajangan memenuhi ruangan. Atap seperti kubah, itu kaca berwarna-warni. Mengantarkan sinar lembut mentari. Warna-warni matahari, membias kubah kaca. Melukis tarian cahaya di atas marmer mengkilap. Marmer itu berukir. Ya. Berukir. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya.

Anak laki-laki itu berusia tujuh atau delapan tahunan. Mengenakan pakaian yang bagus. Kemeja satin putihnya dibalut rompi kelabu dan dihiasi renda. Anak laki-laki itu larut dalam sunyi. Disana, duduk memeluk lutut di atas marmer mengkilap. Disekelilingnya berbagai macam hal berserakan. Mainan mahal, games, camilan, kaleng-kaleng kosong cola, dan macam-macam hal. Berserakan. Hatinya juga disana. Berserakan. Dan macam-macam hal. Berserakan.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan.

"Keigo-_bocchama_, ini saya, kepala pelayan," sebuah suara berat dan serak terdengar mengalun. Menembus hening.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh sekilas.

"Ya. Masuklah." Sahutnya pelan.

Pintu kayu yang besar itu berderak. Ukiran di atas lapisan kayu itu mulai lapuk dimakan usia.

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya muncul dari balik pintu, tersenyum. Disampingnya, seorang anak laki-laki lain berambut biru tua berdiri tegap.

"Keigo-_bocchama_, perkenalkan. Yang di samping saya ini adalah putra dari salah seorang relasi bisnis Tuan Besar,"

Anak laki-laki berambut biru tua itu menunduk sedikit.

" Yuushi. Oshitari Yuushi."

**xx End of **_**prologue**_**. Next: **_**Monologue**_** xx**

--

**-- Chapter 1 -- Gakuto Mukahi**

Suara serangga musim panas terdengar nyaring. Bersahut-sahutan. Hyoutei Gakuen, sebuah sekolah elit campuran dengan jumlah siswa 1.652 orang kini tengah bergemuruh. Sorak-sorai terdengar bersahutan.

"_Game won by Atobe. 6-0_." Suara lantang sang wasit tenggelam dalam lautan gemuruh para _supporter_ yang menjadi-jadi.

Atobe Keigo. Menyibak rambut kelabunya perlahan. Menyeringai.

_"Oresama no bigi ni, yoi na?!"_ sahutnya lantang namun dengan menjaga intonasinya tetap elegan. Disambut sorak-sorai yang semakin menggila.

Para anggota reguler lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Terdengar salah seorang diantaranya berucap, "Kalau tidak begitu, bukan Atobe-san."

Kini, Hyoutei Gakuen tengah merayakan terpilihnya mereka sebagai salah satu tim yang maju ke Pertandingan Nasional. Setelah mengalami kekalahan di semi-final dari Seishun Gakuen, Hyoutei mendapat kesempatan kedua melaju ke pertandingan nasional berkat rekomendasi dari Sakaki Tarou, sang manajer Hyoutei. Ditilik dari segi kemampuan, Hyoutei memang layak mendapatkan hal ini.

Musim panas. Panas terik.

Angin bersemilir perlahan.

Panasnya cuaca tidak menyurutkan semangat para anggota klub tennis untuk berlatih. Terlebih para anggota reguler. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpilih. Memiliki kemampuan lebih dari yang lainnya. Memiliki semangat lebih dari yang lainnya. Para anggota reguler. Mereka telah bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah kalah lagi dari siapapun.

Di sana, di sudut halaman belakang kompleks sekolah Hyoutei, terdapat sebuah pohon yang sudah tua. Pohon yang sangat besar. Dan rindang. Banyak sudah pemikiran untuk menebang pohon tua itu. Namun pada akhirnya Hyoutei Gakuen membiarkan pohon itu tetap di sana. Berdiri kokoh. Tak mau kalah walau sudah dimakan usia. Ini, memberi arti pada kehidupan. Hyoutei membiarkannya tetap di sana.

Oshitari Yuushi. Bersantai di bawah pohon itu. Duduk bersandar, tangan kanannya memegang kaleng kopi, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah novel yang terbuka. Asyik membaca.

Oshitari menenggak isi kaleng kopinya perlahan. Hawa dingin menyesap, menjalar di kerongkongannya.

"Hei, Yuushi!" sebuah suara riang terdengar nyaring.

Oshitari menoleh. "Gakuto…?" ucapannya lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Oshitari menghela nafas. "Kalau kau ingin mengajakku bermain, atau berlatih, atau apa, maaf, aku sedang tidak berminat." sahutnya.

Gakuto tertawa.

"Non Non Non." menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku mau ikut berteduh di sini. Cuaca panas sekali, nih!" ujarnya riang.

Oshitari mengangguk. "Duduklah."

Gakuto menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Oshitari. Menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon besar itu. Rileks.

Angin bersemilir lembut. Dedaunan menari berjatuhan perlahan. Di sana, di bawah pohon, seorang pemuda berambut biru tua asyik membaca sebuah novel. Disampingnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah larut dalam suasana. Menghirup aroma musim panas dalam-dalam.

Oshitari membalikkan halaman novelnya. Senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Ia menikmati apa yang tengah dibacanya.

Gakuto menoleh pada Oshitari. Memandanginya. Cukup lama.

Gakuto memperhatikan kacamata palsu yang bertengger di batang hidung Oshitari. Itu palsu.

Oshitari Yuushi. Pemuda Kansai. 15 tahun. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali dengan matanya. Dia tidak minus. Tapi memakai kacamata. Dengan alasan, untuk bergaya. Aneh. Dan yang lebih aneh, Gakuto telah bersama Oshitari lebih dari setahun lalu. Tapi, ia mengetahui kenyataan tentang kacamata itu adalah palsu, dari orang lain.

Gakuto tahu. Ulang tahun Oshitari Yuushi, tanggal 15 Oktober. Gakuto tahu. Oshitari tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dan seorang kakak perempuannya. Gakuto tahu. Oshitari sangat mencintai musik dan keindahan. Gakuto tahu. Oshitari pandai bermain biola. Gakuto tahu. Oshitari sangat suka membaca novel. Gakuto tahu.

Tapi Gakuto tidak tahu. Benda yang selama ini selalu terlihat di wajah Oshitari, benda yang selama ini dilihat olehnya, benda yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, adalah palsu. Kacamata itu, hanya untuk gaya. Kacamata itu, palsu.

Gakuto tidak tahu. Sampai seseorang mengatakannya.

_Tawa riang terdengar bersahutan. Semuanya asyik bersenda gurau. Menikmati angin malam di perkemahan. Semuanya asyik bersenda gurau. Aku menari diiringi tawa dan tepukan tangan. Aku tertawa._

_Kemudian semuanya lenyap. Dia berjalan ke arahmu. Kau tersenyum kepadanya. Dan dia bertanya. Dia bertanya. _

"_Kenapa kau tidak melepas kacamata palsumu itu? Acara kemping di tengah hutan begini, tidak perlu tampil gaya dan istimewa, kan?"_

_dan kau menempelkan telunjukmu di bibirmu. _

_Aku tercekat._

_Begitu._

_Begitu ya._

_Tentang dirimu,_

_Ada hal-hal yang aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu._

_Hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang kamu._

_Hal-hal yang hanya diketahui oleh dia._

_Oleh dia yang kau sayang. _

Angin bersemilir lembut. Dedaunan menari berjatuhan perlahan.

"Hei, Yuushi." Gakuto memecah keheningan yang dari tadi mengungkung mereka.

Oshitari membalikkan halaman novelnya. "Hm.." jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari novelnya. Kedua bola matanya terpaku larut dalam deretan baris kalimat dalam novel di tangannya.

"Atobe baru saja pergi, lho. Katanya ada rapat dengan klub tennis Universitas Hyoutei, untuk latih tanding berikutnya." Gakuto meluruskan pandangannya. Melihat ke kejauhan. Padang rumput hijau. Hyoutei Gakuen yang menghargai alam. Hyoutei Gakuen yang mencintai alam.

"Hm.." Oshitari hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

/Gakuto memandang ke kejauhan/.

"Hei, Yuushi."

"Kamu tidak ikut dengannya?" lanjut Gakuto lagi.

Oshitari melirik sekilas. "Kenapa?" alih-alih menjawab, Oshitari balas bertanya.

/Gakuto memandang ke kejauhan/.

"Kau, kan selalu bersamanya." Sahutnya.

Oshitari tertawa. "Aku bukan Kabaji." Sahutnya diantara derai tawa.

/Gakuto memandang ke kejauhan/.

_Ya. Kau bukan Kabaji._

_Kau sangat istimewa._

/Gakuto memandang ke kejauhan/.

Angin bersemilir lembut. Dedaunan menari berjatuhan perlahan.

"Hei, Yuushi." Gakuto memecah keheningan. Lagi.

"Hm.." Oshitari tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Lagi.

"Hei, Yuushi."

Oshitari melepaskan pandangannya dari novel yang mempesonakannya itu. Menoleh pada Gakuto.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Suaranya rendah, baritone yang mengalun bagaikan melodi.

/Gakuto memandang ke kejauhan/.

_Akhirnya, kau melihatku._

_Akhirnya, kau melihat ke arahku._

"Aku-" Gakuto berhenti sebentar.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Lanjutnya tegas.

Oshitari tidak terkejut. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Menarik nafas, Oshitari menutup novel di tangannya.

"Gakkun,"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Sahutnya tenang.

"Kau bicara begitu, seolah aku mau pindah sekolah saja." Lanjutnya tenang.

Gakuto mendelik.

_Kau selalu seperti itu._

_Bersikap seperti itu._

_Seolah kau tidak tahu._

_Seolah kau tidak mengerti._

_Aku suka padamu._

"Aku tidak mau main ganda lagi." Gakuto membuka suara.

Oshitari tidak terkejut. Tidak.

"Kenapa?" Oshitari bertanya. Tenang.

/Gakuto memandang ke kejauhan/.

Oshitari meletakkan novelnya di sampingnya. "…"

"Pasangan yang baru untukmu sudah ditetapkan." Oshitari angkat bicara.

Gakuto menoleh. Memandang wajah Oshitari.

"Hiyoshi wakashi. Si anak kelas 2. Dia kuat. Permainan tenisnya unik dan hebat." lanjut Oshitari.

_Bakk!!_

Gakuto memukul batang pohon tempatnya dan Oshitari bersandar. Batang pohon tua yang besar dan rindang. Daun-daun menari berjatuhan.

Oshitari tidak terkejut. Tidak.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku tidak mau dia! Kalau bukan denganmu, aku tidak mau main ganda!!" teriakan Gakuto membahana.

Angin bersemilir lembut. Dedaunan menari berjatuhan perlahan.

Oshitari menatap mata Gakuto lekat-lekat. Membisu. Sorotan matanya seolah menembus jauh ke dalam diri Gakuto. Gakuto merasa dirinya 'ditelanjangi'. Transparan. Ia transparan. Kelopak matanya, bergetar.

"Yuushi…" Gakuto bersuara. Pelan. Lirih. Seperti mengiba.

Oshitari tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata Gakuto.

"Kamu tidak mau main ganda, atau kamu tidak mau berpisah denganku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Gakuto tersentak.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Oshitari lagi.

Gakuto menelan ludah.

"Aku-tidak mau berpisah denganmu…" jawabnya lirih. Menunduk. Menghindari tatapan mata Oshitari.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan berpisah?" Oshitari tetap tenang.

Gakuto sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi--kamu, akan main tunggal, kan? Aku akan dipasangkan dengan orang lain, kan?? Kau akan meninggalkanku, kan??" jerit Gakuto. Suaranya bergetar.

"KAU AKAN MENINGGALKAN AKU!!" ulang Gakuto. Hysteria.

Angin bersemilir lembut. Dedaunan menari berjatuhan perlahan.

"Jangan…Jangan meninggalkanku!!" suara Gakuto tercekat.

"Kumohon…jangan tinggalkan aku!!" suaranya makin lirih.

Oshitari menghadap Gakuto. Mendekatkan dirinya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu?" sahutnya tenang. Tenang.

Gakuto tidak menyahut.

Oshitari menyentuh helaian rambut Gakuto. Perlahan.

"Gakkun…aku tidak akan kemana-mana,"

Gakuto masih membisu.

"Aku akan bermain tunggal. Ini saran Sakaki-kantoku sekaligus inilah _pilihanku_. Dan kau--" oshitari menghentikan kalimatnya "Terbanglah ke langit yang lebih luas."

Gakuto menggeleng keras.

"Tidak mau! Kalau tidak denganmu--"

"Gakuto!" Oshitari meninggikan suaranya. Memotong ucapan Gakuto.

Gakuto terkejut.

Oshitari membelai rambutnya perlahan.

"Di ujung persinggahanmu nanti…kau akan menemukan…seseorang…yang begitu berarti…" Oshitari berucap lembut. Pelan.

Gakuto memalingkan wajahnya. Menahan tumpahan air mata yang kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa...Apa-apaan kau?! Aku…tidak mau!! Aku…tidak mau yang lain!! Aku…." Suara Gakuto parau.

Oshitari menjauhkan jemarinya dari helaian rambut Gakuto. Ia mudur ke belakang. Ke posisinya semula. Kembali bersandar di batang pohon. Perlahan.

Oshitari mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Perlahan.

Suara isak tangis menyusup gendang telinganya.

Angin bersemilir. Helaian dedaunan menari. Melayang ditiup angin. Melewati Oshitari dan Gakuto. Yang kini larut dalam hening. Selain suara isak tangis yang pelan.

Cinta adalah perpisahan, pertemuan, dan potongan kain transparan.

-- end of chapter 1--

A/n: Uwaa!! Saya benar-benar menguras tenaga untuk fic yang satu ini. Dasar saya pemalas, ngetik banyak bikin saya encok (serius!) Mohon dukungannya yaa Fic ini didekasikan bagi para 'pencari makna cinta' (alah, sok puitis XP) Puisi Osorezan Revoir, sangat indah. Ada banyak makna terkandung di dalamnya. Seperti halnya setiap orang mengartikan makna 'cinta'. Saya tidak bilang mana yang benar atau salah. Mana yang baik atau buruk. Tetapi inilah hidup, silahkan memilih dan menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati. Begitu kira-kira. –Oooh!!NOO!! saya jadi sok bijak gini!! Yak, sebelum dipukulin pembaca sekalian, saya undur diriii :DDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk yang Tersayang

**Untuk yang Tersayang**

**-- Chapter 2 – Hiyoshi Wakashi (Part A)--**

**By : ****Orange-Maple**

Fiction Rated: K+ - Indonesian- General/Romance

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa, Prince of Tennis karya Takeshi Konomi. Kalau saya yang buat, mungkin judulnya Prince of BL

Puisi yang jadi inspirasi prompt, saya petik dari Shaman King karya Hiroyuki Takei. Osorezan Revoir

Pairing: (Chapter 2) HiyoGaku

Warning: Chapter 2 ini BEDA dengan chapter 1. Di sini, sisi angsteh saya memudar. Kali ini kisahnya jadi lebih ceria dan manis Ah! Satu lagi! OOC-ness, sengaja XP

Dan satu lagi, Tolong anggap bahwa Hiyoshi **tidak pernah** tampil di seri POT ini sebelumnya, anggap dia sebagai orang baru yang diperkenalkan sebagai pengganti Oshitari Yuushi untuk berpasangan ganda dengan Gakuto. Mohon pengertiannya, semuanya demi kelangsungan cerita XP

A/n: Terima kasih sekali pada teman-teman yang selalu membantu saya yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu namanya, juga terima kasih sekali pada anak-anak multi yang selalu menyemangati saya

Bab tentang Hiyoshi Wakashi sukup panjang, jadi saya bagi jadi dua bagian, **Part A** dan **B**. maaph yaa Dan, Part A ini lumayan pendek, gomen lagi…

Dedicated to: Semua yang bacaaa Terima kasih yaa

--

**Bahasa Perancis.**

**Voir : Pertemuan; Pengantin**

**Au revoir: Selamat tinggal**

**xox Osorezan Revoir xox**

Dia dibuang di jalanan

Dalam kesendiriannya ia menjadi tidak berhati

Dan kehilangan semangat hidup

Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan….

Osorezan revoir…

Meskipun sudah bersikap baik, akhirnya ia tergelincir

Dan menginginkan ketenaran tanpa perasaan

Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan….

Osorezan revoir…

Dan puisi tanpa cinta kasih inipun berakhir.

Negeri yang berkilau di atas kepalaku

Adalah tempat dimana _Jizo _berada

Cinta adalah pertemuan, perpisahan, dan potongan kain transparan….

Osorezan revoir…

Jizo : Dewa penjaga/pelindung anak di Jepang.

**lxlxl Toy Box - **_**monologue**_**- lxlxl**

Eh, apa katanya?

Wah, aku tidak mendengarkan, bagaimana ini?! Tadi dia bilang apa sih?

Oh, syukurlah dia mengulangnya. Eh, apa dia menyadari kalau aku tidak mendengarkan?

Wah, maaf saja, liburan musim panas begini wajar saja kalau aku malas _ngapa-ngapain_, kan?

Kenapa sih, Ayah mengajakku ke villa ala bangunan abad pertengahan milik temannya ini?! Oh iya, barusan kepala pelayan di depanku ini bilang aku mau diajak berkenalan dengan Tuan Muda-nya. Huff, Ayah berhutang sepuluh kotak cokelat Belgia padaku!

Oh, akhirnya sampai juga. Kenapa sih, jalannya berliku-liku lorong tua begini? Aaah, aku malas sekali, jauh lebih baik aku nonton TV di rumah, atau berlatih biola, atau mungkin baca beberapa koleksi novel Oneechan, yah, walau ceritanya untuk anak perempuan, tapi aku cukup menyukainya. He he. Agh! Hei Pak Tua! Tunggu dulu, aku belum rapikan bajuku! Jangan dulu dibuka pintunya!

Waah, ruangan yang sangat luaas, eh itu kan mainan-mainan mahal yang aku incar di hari ulang tahunku nanti! Hebat! Anak itu sudah memilikinya!! Yah, agak kesal juga sih, Ayah! Kau harus membelikanku juga!!

Hee, lumayan juga anak itu. Kupikir karena putra dari orang yang amat sangat kaya raya, dia Cuma bocah manja tak berisi. Hmm, dilihat dari penampilannya, dia tampaknya lumayan cerdas. Wow, dia pantas sekali dengan kemeja satin putih dan rompi kelabu berenda itu. Benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran di abad pertengahan. Hm, kalau kulihat lagi, wajahnya manis juga. Memang terlihat angkuh, tapi Hey! Sepertinya dia senang melihatku!

Yuushi. Oshitari Yuushi. Huff, memperkenalkan diri begini agak canggung juga. Dia pasti mau mempermainkanku.

Hei! Hei! Pak Tua! Eh, Kepala Pelayan! Tunggu dulu! Masa aku ditinggal di sini?! Berdua dengan anak sombong ini?! Yang benar sajaa!!

Apanya yang 'main bersama' ?! paling-paling dia mengejak-ejek aku atau memamerkan ini-itu. Aduh! Aku ingin pulaaang!!

Yaah, apa boleh buat…huff…kuhampiri saja deh anak itu.

Eh?

Eh?

Lho?

Barusan…

Dia tersenyum ya?

**xx End of **_**monologue**_**. Next: **_**dialogue**_** xx**

--

** Untuk yang Tersayang**

**-- Chapter 2-- Hiyoshi Wakashi**

**(Part A)**

Hiyoshi hendak menyantap bekal makan siangnya, ketika didengarnya suara itu. Hiyoshi terdiam, memasang pendengarannya baik-baik. Oh, tidak. Rupanya ia tidak salah dengar. Ada yang sedang menangis. Hiyoshi berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan itu bukan urusannya dan kembali berkutat dengan bekal makan siangnya.

Suara itu kembali menyusup gendang telinganya. Hiyoshi menghela nafas. _'Siapa sih, yang nangis di atap gedung sekolah begini? Gekokujyou!'_ pikir Hiyoshi gusar. Hiyoshi sudah hampir kembali menyuap tamagoyaki nikmat buatan tangan terampil Ibunya itu ketika sebotol air mineral menggelinding ke arahnya. Arah botol itu datang, sepertinya dari arah suara isak tangis itu berasal.

Hiyoshi menghela nafas. _'Gekokujyou, aku jadi harus berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan.'_ Pikirnya sedikit kesal. Dipungutnya botol air mineral itu, dan berdiri beranjak menghampiri arah suara isak tangis perlahan itu bersumber.

Betapa terkejutnya Hiyoshi melihat sosok kecil berambut merah itu di sana. Meringkuk di sudut balkon di dekat pipa-pipa besi. Botol air mineral di genggamannya terjatuh. Sosok itu tersentak dan menoleh, tak kalah terkejutnya, sosok kecil itu berkata tercekat, "A-Apa?!"

Hiyoshi memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus digunakannya ketika menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Membisu.

Sosok kecil itu Gakuto Mukahi. Pasangan ganda untuknya, yang kemarin baru saja diperkenalkan oleh Atobe. Seseorang yang sangat tidak disangkanya akan terlihat begitu rapuh dan terkoyak seperti itu. Sendirian di atap gedung sekolah. _'Eh, sendirian? Mana Oshitari-senpai?'_ Tanya Hiyoshi dalam hati. Keterkejutan membuat pikirannya buntu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Gakuto menggosok wajahnya cepat-cepat dengan punggung tangannya. Menghapus tetesan air mata di mata dan pipinya.

Hiyoshi sedikit tersinggung_. 'Yang benar saja, ini kan tempat umum! Kau sendiri kenapa malah nangis di tempat begini?!'_ alih-alih mengeluarkan kalimat kasar di pikirannya, Hiyoshi balik bertanya, "Senpai sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Gakuto mendengus. "Aku kan Tanya duluan! Kamu jawab duluan!" sahutnya setengah berteriak.

Hiyoshi memungut botol air mineral di bawah kakinya, "Aku sedang menikmati makan siang dengan damai dan tentram ketika ini menggelinding menghampiriku," sahutnya sembari mengacungkan botol air mineral itu. Kemudian melemparnya perlahan ke arah Gakuto.

Gakuto menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Maaf karena telah mengganggu 'makan siang damai dan tentram'-mu deh!" Gakuto bersungut-sungut.

Hiyoshi menelan ludah. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini dan segera pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Tapi…ia merasa tidak boleh meninggalkan sosok kecil itu sendirian. Bagaimanapun, ia kini menjadi pasangan gandanya di lapangan tennis. Akhirnya Hiyoshi memutuskan bertanya, "Kamu…kenapa?"

Gakuto tersenyum sinis. "Terima kasih, tapi bukan urusanmu. Cepat enyah dari hadapanku sebelum kutendang kau sampai terjun ke bawah gedung."

Hiyoshi mengerutkan keningnya. Urat di sekitar lehernya meregang. Betapa kesal ia, mengingat tidak pernah ada yang berani kurang ajar padanya selama ini untuk menghindari cedera parah. "Kalau sebegitu tidak mau ketahuan orang lain, sana cari pergi tempat nangis pribadi! Ini tempatku biasa makan siang!" Hiyoshi sekilas merasa dirinya kekanakkan dengan berkata seperti itu, tapi yang jelas ia kesal pada senpai di hadapannya itu. Sempat ada niat merengkuh leher kecil sosok rapuh itu dan sedikit cekikan mungkin perlu untuk orang tak tahu sopan santun sepertinya, ketika akhirnya Hiyoshi menyadari kalau itu sampai dilakukannya, ia tidak bisa main ganda. _'Bersyukurlah kau jadi pasangan gandaku!'_ rutuk Hiyoshi dalam hati.

Gakuto tidak berkedip. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar sosok di hadapannya itu. Akh, tidak. Itu karena hatinya sedang kalut. Gakuto menghela nafas panjang. Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu membuatnya kacau. Kesal, sedih, marah, kecewa, sakit hati, benci, semuanya berbaur jadi satu. Yang jelas, Gakuto ingin kekesalannya tersalurkan. Setelah menyadari perilakunya itu tidak benar, Gakuto kini hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bersandar di dinding gudang kecil di atap dekat pipa-pipa besi itu. Meluruskan kakinya. Menengadahkan wajahnya, ia menghirup aroma musim panas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. "Maaf." Sahutnya kemudian.

Hiyoshi terkejut bukan main. _'He? Apa katanya? Maaf?'_ Hiyoshi menyentuh daun telinganya sedikit untuk memastikan tidak ada trik dalam pendengarannya yang menyebabkannya berhalusinasi.

Kini di hadapannya sosok kecil itu tengah berselonjor kaki, bersandar pada tembok, dan menengadah. Menikmati angin yang bersemilir sesekali. Musim panas begini angin pun terasa eksklusif.

"Kamu kenapa di sini?" Hiyoshi kembali mengulang pertanyaannya di awal tadi. Kali ini, dengan lebih perlahan dan perhatian. Berusaha terdengar alami dan tidak canggung.

Gakuto menoleh, terdiam. Kedua bola matanya mengunci rapat kedua bola mata Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Salah tingkah. "Apa?" Tanya Hiyoshi sambil berdehem. Ia tahu, ia pasti terlihat sangat konyol sekarang.

"Kamu siapa, ya?" Gakuto bertanya polos.

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Hiyoshi mengepalkan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat. _'Yang benar sajaaa! Kemarin kan Atobe-san mengenalkanku padamuuu!!'_ serasa urat di lehernya mau putus, Hiyoshi melenguh. Ditatapnya mata Gakuto dalam-dalam, mencoba menerka kemungkinan dia sedang dipermainkan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kamu anak kelas dua?" Tanya Gakuto.

Hiyoshi menghela nafas. Keningnya berkedut. Tampaknya ia mulai terserang migrain. Tapi dijawabnya juga pertanyaan itu, "Ya. Kelas dua," ujarnya tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Gakuto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jangan sombong begitu dong! Kenapa sih, kamu _kayak_ ga suka sama aku? Padahal kita baru ketemu juga sekarang." Gakuto mencibir.

Gendang telinga Hiyoshi berdengung. "Benar juga. Kita baru bertemu sekarang ya." Sahut Hiyoshi sambil memaksakan diri setengah mati untuk menyunggingkan senyum.

"Senyummu aneh." Celetuk Gakuto polos.

Hiyoshi baru mau mulai tertawa stress ketika tiba-tiba Gakuto tertawa keras. "Wah! Sudah lama juga aku tidak senang begini! Kau tahu? Tiga hari! Tiga hari, lho! Bayangkan! Tiga hari!" Gakuto bertubi-tubi. Hiyoshi mengerutkan keningnya_. 'Kenapa pula ia harus mengucapakan 'Tiga hari' sampai berulang-ulang begitu? Ah, kalau dihitung-hitung, dia menyebutnya sampai tiga kali!'_ jerit Hiyoshi dalam hati.

Sosok kecil berambut merah itu meregangkan badannya. "Mmmhh! Sudah berapa lama ya, aku meringkuk di sini? Ah! Aku bolos dari pelajaran pertama!" ujarnya setengah berteriak. Hiyoshi memijit keningnya perlahan, _'Oh, tidak, jadi aku harus berpasangan ganda dengan orang ini dan menghadapi sifat ANEH orang ini setiap hari?!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Aku…baru diputuskan pacarku," sahut Gakuto tiba-tiba, yang membuat mata Hiyoshi terbelalak. "Ah, bukan pacarku sih, sebenarnya. Tapi, sudah kuanggap seperti pacarku." Lanjut Gekuto tenang. Kali ini Hiyoshi bagai dilempari batu, tak habis pikir mana ada orang merasa 'diputuskan' seseorang yang bahkan BUKAN pacarnya, melainkan hanya ANGGAPANNYA semata.

Gakuto tertawa kecil, "Kesal sekali. Pokonya aku kesal sekali, lho." Ujarnya diantara derai tawa. Hiyoshi memandangi sosok yang tengah tertawa dihadapannya itu. "…"

"Dia…" Gakuto kembali melanjutkan, memelankan suaranya. "Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku…" sahutnya kemudian. Sedikit parau.

Hiyoshi sedikit terkejut. Di hadapannya sosok kecil itu kembali bersandar perlahan dan menatap ke kejauhan. Sedetik kemudian, keheningan menyesap.

"Ada…orang lain yang disukainya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hiyoshi memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, atau berkata seperti apa. _'Ah, ini…jadi kembali ke awal lagi'_ pikir Hiyoshi bingung.

-- end of chapter 2 part a--

A/n: Gomen kali ini pendek………. Saya sedang mengalami yang namanya fase tidak mau melakukan apa-apa bila tidak amat sangat mendesak sekali (baca: fase malas-malasan) TTTT Gomen nasai…minna-san… m( )m

Saya juga ingin semangat saya kembali…..TTTT

Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
